oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Roland Falmark
History Roland Falmark was born from [[Friede Falmark|'Friede Falmark']], daughter to the Great Hero [[Darius Falmark|'Darius Falmark']]. His birth was quiet, with only a few around. His father, from the [[House Lionseye|'House Lionseye']], watched, as the midwife helped his mother. From then on, it was planned for Roland to be a Paladin, but it was of his choice on who he would wish to follow. His mother was a Paladin of Sarenrae, who helped teach him the ways and daily task he might one day have to attend to once he would become one. During his younger years, his mother would take him out into the city of [[Haven|'Haven']] from their abode, deep within the Nobles area. Most of his time spent outside of his home would be within the Temple of Sarenrae during this time, his mother would allow him to wander, ask questions, to interact with those that came and went to the temple. One thing that always interested Roland was the atmosphere within, how everyone that came in was welcomed arms open. He would always greet those that came in through the temple doors with much enthusiasm, always smiling and getting smiles in return. Over time, his gaze would wander around on the journey too and from the temple. He had always noticed the other temple, larger than the one his mum always went too, not questioning what it is. When his mother thought him old enough, and with permission from his father, he was allowed to journey with her to War district within Haven. He saw sights that he have never even dreamed of. He had always seen the sick, those seek help within the Temple of Sarnrae, but this was his first experience when it came to weapons and armor, as well as the deity known as Iomedae. It is here that his upbringing would take a drastic turn. This one visit brought about something within Roland. He asked about Iomedae, what she was about who she was, what her teachings were. His mother would tell, noting that his Grandfather was a Paladin of Iomedae. This made him push harder with questions, expanding from the deity to weapons, armor, and his Grandfather. His mother was hesitant at first, but she decided this might allow Roland to grow, to make a decision. The decision became clear to Roland that day which deity he would become a Paladin for. He would follow his Grandfather's footsteps. From that moment on, he would ask and receive training with various kinds of weapons and armor. This was at the age of 8. His life became more about working, studying how law works, how to act around it, learning of Iomedae, her teachings, her ways. He would start to go to the Temple on a daily basis to prayer, gaining friends and knowing those that would frequent the Temple of Iomedae. Hew ould appear to grow up fast, especially to his mother. Friede would give him a gold symbol of Iomedae for his use when he turned 18. He hasn't left anywhere with out it, making sure to take extra care of it. Physical Description Roland, physically, looks rather handsome. He would have fair skin, color matching to that of where he was born. His eyes, blue as a sapphire, look at the world full of wonder. His hair, brown in color, is cut short to the max length to just beyond the top of his ear. It always shines as he keeps up on the maintenance of it. He is always clean shaven, but some days he tries to experiment with growing it out, then decides he hates it. He stands tall, as tall as some horses shoulders, while being well built, he is more lean, with the outlines of his muscles showing clearly, toned and honed to the best they can with room for growth. His shoulders spread broad across his frame, giving him some trouble when it comes to fitting for armor. He would have one tattoo, across the entirety of his back. Those that have seen it, see that it took time to make, as it is the holy symbol of Iomedae. Something that he decided to get around the time he got the necklace from his mother. Personality Roland has some ways with words, due to his upbringing. He was taught how to talk how most nobles should. However, he does not talk like he is above people, never talking down to someone. He always chooses his words before he speaks, making sure that no conflict will come. He can be a little hard headed at times. It make take some repeating of questions or statements for him to get what exactly it is wanted or said. This is usually overshadowed by how he holds himself. He gets most of this from his mother and father, who taught him how to act and speak for the most part. He has taken these teachings and made them into his own, something his parents still approve of. One thing that Roland has going against him is how he interacts with women he just met, and when he is drunk. Usually, he is well spoken, charismatic, humble, kind, and generally nice to be around. Thing is, when he meets a new woman, he will always end up fucking with them, by either asking them out, making a snide comment, or straight up asking for sort of service. When he is drunk, the filter he sets up comes off and his mouth runs on and on, everything he thinks coming out. This is usually for the worse, but this has gotten him out of some situations. Friends 'Friede Falmark (Mother) -' Friede is Roland's mother. He holds her in high regards and loves her dearly. He Has drifted away from her a little when he chose to follow Iomedae, but has not slacked off on keeping his relation with her as it should. 'Trisha Falmark (Sister) - '''Trisha was born 3 years after Roland. He believes his first memory to be the very birth of his sister, who he loves as much as his mother. He is extremely protective of her, making sure to test any Noble men and boys that try to make a move on her. '''Shin Lionseye -' A man the same age as Roland, who is also his closest friend. They met in the Temple of Iomedae, where he plans on becoming a cleric. They met at a house gathering one time, where Roland was introduced to the entirety of the Lionseye Noble house. The friendship was instant. Enemies Women that hold grudges Aspirations -To become a great Paladin of Iomedae, to one day have her contact him directly, to tell him she has chosen him. -To one day find a wife -To find out what happened to his Grandfather, Darius Category:Player Characters